The Song of the Phoenix
by Phoenix30
Summary: Mysterious events, surrounding a young women and her two friends, start to happen at Balamb Garden. Now it is up to the gang to find out what is going on before it is to late. Previously named something else. R&R please.
1. Squall's Dreams

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and all its components are property of Squaresoft Inc. and do not belong to me. Any other characters that appear in this story and not in the game are copyright of the author (Me). If you wish to reproduce any part of this fanfic please contact the author first.  
  
The Song of the Phoenix  
  
Thunder roared outside as the rain beat upon the ruined home. Water dripped from cracks in the ceiling onto a rotting wooden floor. Dust covered toys lounged around left behind by the previous inhabitants, adding to the forlorn look of the room. The paint that was once a light colored pink was now turning yellow and peeling off the walls. The torn curtains puffed in accordance as the shattered window allowed a cool breeze to sweep through the area. In a corner a levitating, glowing orb created eerie shadows on the deteriorating enamel. The boards creaked as a being came into the room.  
  
"The accursed one is getting closer. We must capture it!" commanded a dominant voice from behind the incandescent globe. A dazzling flash from this crystal ball revealed a girl with flame colored hair staring out at the sea from the Balamb city hotel balcony. As she was turning around a black mist materialized making the gorgeous scenery disappeared.  
  
Squall sat up in bed covered in sweat, and his damp white T-shirt clung to his skin. Getting up he ran his fingers through his knotted hair trying to get the brown bangs out of his azure eyes, but to no avail. Opening the blinds, he squinted as the daylight flooded into his dorm. The sun, just above the mountains in Balamb Alcauld plains reflected off the aquamarine ocean making it a silverish blue. As he stared out, he tried to remember his recurring nightmare. He was starting to put pieces of it back in place when a headache suddenly struck him. The excruciating pain was worse then when he had almost gotten his forehead split in half by Seifer. He sat down in his swivel chair leaning face down against his deck, and the throbbing gradually faded. He looked up and noticed that it was only six am, and remembered that he had to help Quistis organize the candidate parties for the SeeD exams at seven. After much deliberation he decided that during the spare hour he'd go fight Grats in the Training Center. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his Lionheart, and ran out the door.  
  
************  
  
Zell had always hated waiting in line, even for his preferences, but if he hadn't lost playing Triple Triad to Irvine, he wouldn't be standing here in the first place. To make matters worst he had lost Diablos his favorite. If Kinneas doesn't give it back I'll give him one proper woppin he won't forget. He smiled wildly at the thought then glanced back to where they were sitting. Selphie waved then yelled:  
  
"Don't forget NO MILK!"  
  
"Excuse me are you going to order?" He turned his attention back to the row just to notice that he was the only one standing there. Feeling stupid, which happened often, he apologized and ordered. When he received their order, he brought their grub to the table.  
  
"Here's for Espressos with lots o sugar for Miss sunshine dress, two eggs over- easy , bacon, and beans for the little buckaroo, and two hot- dogs for - "  
  
"The chicken wuss" interrupted Irvine. The furious fighter was about to throw a punch, when their cheerful comrade reminded them of their mission.  
  
"C'mon guys we have to check out the place where the SeeD exams are gonna take place. Stop arguing for at least an hour!" Zell let go of the "ladies man" shirt cursing at him. Dusting off his coat Kinneas handed the combatant a card.  
  
"Here this is yours though I don't know why I'm giving it back to you." Zell stared sheepishly at the card. 'This is going to be a bad day' he thought.  
  
***********  
  
Sunlight seeped through the closed blinds into the dark room of Balamb Garden. As the great ball of fire slowly climbed higher up into the sky, the beams gradually moved to the corner of the dorm where the bed was situated.  
  
Rinoa frowned as the rays hit her eyes and lazily opened them. She lethargically lifted herself up to look at the time, and with a sign dropped back down.  
  
"Six o'clock" she cried "well so much for sleeping in." Caught in her blanket the sorceress stumbled out of bed and leisurely stretched. Yawning she smoothed out the wrinkles in her light pink pajama's. She decided to take a shower, and went to her closet and to grab her typical outfit. When she was clean and dressed, she thought of Squall.  
  
"He can't be up at this time" she thought out loud. Then a slightly evil idea came to her mind, and her already present smile broadened. "I'll go wake him up! Oh and I'll bet he'll be happy to see me!" Daydreaming she skipped out of her room leaving her Shooting Star and dog biscuits behind. 


	2. A Flash of Gold

Disclaimer: Same old story. I don't own ff8 yet, please ask me if you want to use any part of my story.  
  
Chapter 2: Flash of Gold  
  
Quistis couldn't believe her eyes; in front of her kneeling on the floor of headmaster Cids office was the arrogant ex-sorceress knight who would never admit he was wrong, Seifer. His long filthy grey trench coat spread out in back of him in a semi-circle, the edge still torn and covered in dirt and he former teacher was astonished that he had not bought a new one. Behind of him doing likewise was the white albino Fujin and her dark skinned brother Raijin, whom she still wondered how if was possible that they were related. Both of their heads were down and because of the startlingly clean reflective floor she could see they had their eyes closed, probably instructed by Seifer to do so because he was the only one looking at her. Realizing that she was analyzing thing too much again she decided to let him speak, and slowly trying to keep her cool she nodded.  
  
"Please Quisty" the blond pleaded "You've gotta let me come back. I'm a changed man" At those words the headmaster coughed loudly and she started laughing, thinking to herself: yeah right. What shocked her though was that he wasn't enraged by her sudden outburst, or at least he wasn't letting it show. Instead he just stared up at her with those icy green eyes and waited for her to finish. Maybe the sorceress had thought him a few things including the meaning of subtlety.  
  
"I have changed" he repeated, after a while, with a voice that sounded like cold winter morning. "Let me stay, and if for any reason you still don't want me here, I'll go. No questions asked."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE" Fujin yelled finally looking at her with her blood red gaze.  
  
"Yeah, we'll leave too. Ya know" stated Raijin. He too had lifted his head.  
  
Quistis frowned. Why was she the one, of all people, who had to worry about this? It was true that she was now in charge of anything that concerned students, since Squall had been gracious enough to hand her that position, but Seifer didn't really count. Did he? She signed, knowing the answer to the question, and looked up at the ceiling, whispering:  
  
"What in Hynes name did I do to deserve this?" Seifer smirked.  
  
"You met Squall" he answered. His sneer never faded even when she glared at him. She pushed her blond bangs out of her face and closed her eyes. She needed to think which she couldn't do while they all stared at her. What eh was suggesting was a good deal, but on the other hand what would her friends think? Zell wouldn't take it to well considering the fact that he exploded at the mere mention of the word chicken. She didn't think of what would happen if he came face to face with the person who started the nickname. Selphie wouldn't mind if he didn't call her messenger girl. Irvine wouldn't care as long as he stayed away from Selphie or any girl the cowboy was planning to hit on. Rinoa wouldn't stand for it. After all the knight had thrown her into Adels hands, and Squall.  
  
She turned to face the headmaster at a speed that surprised even her.  
  
"With your permission sir may I use the intercom?" she asked. He handed her the microphone, and clearing her throat, she turned it on and waited for the familiar music prior to an announcement to fade away.  
  
"Could Squall please come to headmaster Cids office immediately?"  
  
***********  
  
Squall was drawing blizzard from the Draw point in the Training Center when he heard his name being called to the headmaster's office.  
  
"What now?" he sighed, rolling his eyes, completely indifferent to the fact that it was Quistis talking and not Cid. He walked across the bridge and was attacked by a Grat which he slashed in half instantly. The blue blade going through the creature's body like a knife through butter.  
  
As he walked past the metallic door, he was completely oblivious to the fact that he had just missed Rinoa, who had gone through the other door, looking for him.  
  
***********  
  
As Rinoa entered the Training Center, the damp air and humid smell hit her instantaneously. She walked through the door on the left hand side of the entrance and froze running right into a vicious T-Rexaur. She smiled having been angry just a minute ago because she hadn't been able to wake Squall up and now had to go looking for him. She was pleased to finally find something to take her anger out on. The sorceress took her fighting stance and reached for her Shooting Star only to discover that it wasn't there. With a horrified look on her face she barley managed to dodge the gigantic reptile's tail, and tried to summon Shiva only to remember that she had forgot to junction.  
  
"Shit" she screamed when she didn't manage to dodge the enormous jaws, and found the incredible teeth were sharper then she last remembered, as they slice open her smooth white skin with ease. She fell to the ground trying to catch her breath which she found impossible because the monsters fangs had pierced her lungs. She tried to move to use her limit break just to cough up blood and feel agonizing pains go through her ripped body. The young women life flashed before her eyes and just when she thought she was going to die she saw a flash of gold hit the T-Rexaur neck and then she saw no more. 


	3. The New Students

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and all of its components still doesn't belong to me and is a property of Squaresoft Inc. Any characters that were not in the game and were invented by me belong to me (at least I own that much * sniff). If you want to use any of them please contact me first.  
  
Chapter 3: The New Students  
  
Aurilia landed next to the T-Rexaur corpse to retrieve her weapon. As she pulled it out and removed the crimson blood, the phoenix wings at the tip of the gold staff just below the beginning of the spearhead glowed with a soft light making the whole area appear as it would at sunset. She walked over to where the devastated sorceress' body lay, careful not to step in any blood, and, hoping that she hadn't been too late, placed a finger on her neck. Rinoa was still alive! The flame coloured haired girl step back and holding her spearhead above the dying women's heart cast a Curaga spell. Not long after she had finished she heard a noise in back of her. Instantly she turned around in fighting stance, spear ready.  
  
"You tarried" Maura, her best friend, said, as she climbed over the fence, making sure that her long black coat didn't catch in the wires. Her deep silver eyes, who were almost hidden by her jet-black hair, questioning: "Why?"  
  
"I thought the sorceress who was able to defeat Ultimacia would be able to pull off something. Considering the powers she has, her limit break would have been sufficient to finish the monster off, but it was too fast for her. Guess she didn't have any magic junction to her speed." Aurilia answered.  
  
"Don't guess" came another familiar voice. Their friend Brice had, as he so often did, suddenly appeared next to Rinoa, a hand over her forehead checking her grid. "She wasn't even junctioned to a GF," he stated shaking his head, causing his brown unruly hair to fall over his eyes.  
  
"And to think that for a second I thought she was smart!" The black haired women declared "Hyne! Are all-powerful sorceress' so stupid? What did she think she was doing walking in here without even a GF? Is she that dumb?"  
  
"I saw her reach for her weapon, but she had forgotten it. Maybe you're right. All of them seem to have done idiotic things, but this is by far the worst!" The young man stated as he bent down and picked her up. "We should bring her to the infirmary cause that Curaga spell didn't seem to have much of an effect."  
  
"By the way" Maura turned to face Aurilia and asked: "Was that your limit break?"  
  
"Yeah" The young women replied, "Jump. Quite a devastating attack, isn't it"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far" Brice called over his shoulder "Mine is much better"  
  
************************* **************************  
  
Squall couldn't believe it. Of all the stupid things he had ever been called down to the headmaster's office for, this had to be the worst. Not only had he given everybody specific instructions if Seifer were ever to return, but he had expected Quistis, of all people, to be able to carry them out. He really didn't care what reason the blond man had given the former instructor to hesitate, he wasn't welcome here and he would make sure he understood it before he was kicked out.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice sounded harsh. His nemesis smirked.  
  
"That's a ridiculous question Squall. I thought the great leader of SeeD would have figured that out. Guess I was giving you too much credit" making no attempt to hide the annoying intonation in his words. Just then he felt uneasy, and his chest felt like something had just rip through it. The brunet shook his head and brought his hand to his forehead and tried to forget about it, he needed to think clearly and this wasn't helping. Seifer's attitude apparently hadn't changed he was just as cocky as ever, and if that hadn't changed then he was still prone to fall into enemy hands and cause more trouble for the Garden. With the growing restlessness in Galbadia this meant nothing good, though he hated to admit it, the ex- sorceress knight could be a valuable asset. He had already mounted an attack against Balamb before and it had almost been successful. Squall was sure as hell not going to give him more military training.  
  
"You're thinking too much again" came Quistis' voice interrupting his train of thought. He turned to her and nodded, then looked at Seifer.  
  
"Look I'm gonna make this very clear-  
  
"Squall" Xu cried as she ran in. They all stared at her in amazement while she tried to catch her breath. "Rinoa *huff huff *she's in the infirmary *huff huff * she was attacked by a monster in the Training Center while she had no weapon and no GFs junctioned to her * huff huff * she was saved and brought in by three new students and the doctor sent me here to get you, she thought it would be best.  
  
"Oh no" Quistis exclaimed before covering her mouth with both her hands. Squall bit his lower lip drawing blood, and made a quick decision.  
  
"Seifer you'll be allowed to stay and if you cause any problems or step so much as half a millimeter out of line your out"  
  
"Don't worry fearless leader I wouldn't dream of it"' but his sarcastic remark came too late as Squall was already out the door with the only thought of his precious angle in mind. Headmaster Cid chuckled. "You're losing your touch Seifer," he said walking up to him "Well this is an unexpected turn of events. A lucky break for you" he added handing him a room key before proceeding to Fujin.  
  
"Yeah I haven't had one of those in a long time," the blond said gazing out the window.  
  
**************************** ****************************  
  
Selphie was extremely happy because once again she was driving the Ragnarock. Heading back home after another successful mission. Irvine as usual, was standing behind her giving useless directions and Zell was occupying the co-pilot seat, feet up, eyes closed, and, if her ears weren't deceive her, snoring too. He was woken up, though by the telephone ringing.  
  
"Hey Zell can you get that for me" the girl said cheerfully "and put in on speakerphone" The blond leaned over and pressed a few buttons. Seconds later a distressed woman' voice was heard.  
  
"Guys"  
  
"Hey Quisty, what' up" Irvine asked not noticing his friends alarmed tone.  
  
"Nothing good" she answered, "I got bad news"  
  
"Shoot" Selphie spoke up definitely worried.  
  
"Well number one Seifer is back in Garden and here to stay"  
  
"WHAT!" Shouted Zell "How can you let that fucking bastard back into the school after what he did. Didn't we get instructions from Squall not to let him back in"  
  
"Well it was Squall' decision" answered the women  
  
"But he tried to kill Rinoa" The cowboy stated  
  
"That' the second bad news" They all froze. Holding her breath, Selphie almost forgot she was piloting the flying ship.  
  
"Rinoa' in the infirmary. She was attacked by a monster in the Training Center and didn't have her weapon or any GF'. Squall ordered to abort the mission if not completed already and come strait back" She took a breath. "He wants all of you to be there when she wakes up"  
  
"Understood, we're on our way, over and out" Selphie said her voice sounded serious and a frown replaced the usually happy expression. "Zell we're switching to turbo got it" The blond nodded and inputted the code. The air ship immediately went at a speed that was barely imaginable and not visible to the human eyes. The scenery zipped by making it hard to pilot, but Selphie didn't notice she was heading back home where her wounded friend was waiting and she wouldn't let her open her eyes to no friends at all. 


	4. Half Way Between a Dream and Reality

Disclaimer: Getting tired of doing this! FF8 doesn't belong to me and if you want to use any of my characters please ask first.  
  
Chapter 4: Half Way Between a Dream and Reality  
  
Rinoa had been walking for what seemed like hours in a barren field. She was soaked to the bone and her muscles hurt so much that she felt she wouldn't be able to take another step, but she always did. Something was pushing her on through the hammering rain and endless lowlands, and she felt she was going to find out what it was soon. Her clothing wasn't offering much protection against the cold wind that wiped at her face, which was so intense that she had been sent sprawling numerous times. The sorceress' was about to give up when something caught her eye.  
  
A small ruined home stood about forty meters away, and with the rotting wooden walls and crumbling roof shingles it didn't look like it could offer any protection from anything, but, she thought, it was better then nothing. While she was walking towards the shack, she heard the distant rumble of thunder and decided to run. As she did, she was hit by a titanic buffet of wind that knocked her sprawling. She got back up her aching legs almost giving way beneath her, but she didn't care. She needed to get there!  
  
Once inside she collapsed onto the rotting wooden floor and looked around the dark room. Dust covered toys lounged about and the deteriorating paint was peeling off the walls, but that wasn't what got her attention. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she noticed that she wasn't alone. Two beings stood on the left side of her, and the aura that surrounded them wasn't leaving room for anyone to believe that they were trust worthy. She scrambled to her feet faster then she had expected herself to and ran to hide behind the desk situated at the opposite side of the area. She peaked over the top of the furniture and saw that they hadn't noticed her. Strange she thought I was only three feet away from them.  
  
The person that was visible in the dim light was a very tall man with long white hair, which hung to one side of his head, and when he turned in a way that she could see his face, she noticed that he had vibrant blood red eyes. He was dressed in black armor from head to toe, a crimson cape hanging from his shoulders, and he resembled the dark knight that would come to offer her as a sacrifice to a sorceress in her nightmares. Plunging his hand into her chest and ripping her heart out, a malicious smile on his face the entire time. How many times had she woken up in tears thinking of this man, and now she was in the same room as he was. The other hid in the shadows in the corner of the room.  
  
"The accursed one has arrived, my Lady, what shall we do" asked the knight. His deep voice sounded like the thunder that could still be heard, but it now seemed far away to Rinoa, like in a dream.  
  
" You won't be doing anything yet" she answered, " I will be getting closer to her. Since we don't know what the prophecy means yet. You will stay here and wait for my orders." Her commanding speech echoed all over the room.  
  
" If I may ask my Lady, what is the prophecy and what does 'she' look like " requested the discernible being.  
  
"The key is not an object that can be seen or touched, but one that can be heard." Her deep voice carried the cadences of prophecy, of truth that had mastered time, but a blank look from the interrogator informed the "Queen" that he hadn't understood. "Don't worry, we'll understand once we get her and as for what she looks like, here take a look." After a motion of her hand the crystal ball projected an image of a gorgeous woman with flame colored hair that reminded her of phoenix feathers and golden eyes. Eyes she had seen somewhere before. . .  
  
A sudden flash followed the vision and then she was in an endless white space with nothing to stop her from sinking.  
  
***************************** *******************************  
  
Dark glances followed Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin as they headed for their dorm, and after telling the albino that they would meet her in the Cafeteria in half an hour and saying good-bye, the two men proceeded to their shared room to unpack their insignificant amount of belongings.  
  
The blond moved to the open window and gazed outside. So much had happened since the last time he had been here, but now for the first time since the beginning of the second sorceress war he felt safe and . at home. At the same time though he felt that this peace wouldn't last and that a danger was approaching at an unfathomable speed. He shook his head bringing a hand up to brush his hair back, trying to dismiss the uncomfortable feeling that was building up inside him. Not now, he thought, don't think about these things now, your finally home and back to being around her.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by his complaining companion.  
  
"Hey Seifer we said we'd meet Fujin at the Cafe, ya know, and we're late, ya know" The ex-sorceress' knight nodded and reluctantly moved away from the window, tearing his gaze from the gorgeous scenery outside, and unenthusiastically leaving all of his contemplations for later when he would only be disturbed by his room-mates snoring.  
  
The second they arrived at the Cafeteria, they noticed their comrade was situated at the far back, seated at one of the almost inaccessible tables. Strange, the blond thought, she always hated sitting there. Said it made us look suspicious, but then again, it won't make a difference now. Careful not to knock anything or anyone over, they slowly made their way to the albino. When they finally arrived, the two men were surprised to find that she didn't greet them with her usual your late frown but instead had her eyes closed, seemingly in some sort of trance, and now that Seifer was able to look closely, there appeared to be a faint light around the woman. Her brother gave her a little nudge, but there was no reaction. The ex- sorceress' knight called her name and at last after the fifth time and lots of shaking from Raijin, her single blood red eye snapped open. She was confused, and stared at them blankly with a gaze that was asking: who are you? Then she blinked and seemed to remember who she was with, and Seifer thought she was back to normal until she spoke.  
  
"Sorry" she whispered "I fell asleep." Both men were speechless. She had never spoken softly before; maybe something was wrong with her.  
  
"Hey Fujin" Seifer said slowly putting his hand on her shoulder, ready to whip it back at any second. She had never taken too kindly to human contact, but once again nothing happened. "Want to go to the Infirmary?"  
  
"NO" she answered back to her former self, proceeding to kicking him in the knee for touching her. Seifer gritted his, stopping himself from yelling out in pain, but he didn't retaliate, like he would have before. It was his fault after all, he had asked for it the second he touched her. Raijin burst out laughing, bringing attention to their table. The blond, still clinging his knee was about to punch him, but the albino had already proceeded to kicking him as well. He, on the other hand, having less self- control screamed out and fell off his chair.  
  
"OUCH! That hurt, ya know! Why didja have to do that?" Fujin just responded by smiling satisfactorily, the way she always did after inflicting any sort of damage to her brother. Seifer, even if he was greatly wounded, chuckled softly, but he was still worried. This was the first time the women had ever done anything like that, and the felling of unease that had been growing in him when he was standing at his dorm room window, was filling him once again. Danger was coming and now he was sure of it.  
  
***************************** ******************************  
  
When Irvine entered the Infirmary with Zell and Selphie, he noticed that there weren't only friends watching over Rinoa and waiting for her to awaken. Two astonishingly alluring ladies, whom he took a mental note to flirt with later, and a well-built man stood in the corner.  
  
The closest to Rinoa's bed had long jet black hair and held a long black trench-coat with an inverted pentacle on the back of it in her arms. Her black tank top was laced up loosely up her front, which allowed the cowboy to see quite a bit of skin something he didn't mind and her black leather pants laced up on the side letting show black knee-high, high heeled boots. He was about go back to staring at her voluminous chest when he noticed her silver eyes staring at him. He quickly looked away, something in her gaze let him believe that he wouldn't live to see another day if he even dared to glance down. The man that stood next to her snickered, he had noticed the "ladies man" furtive glimpses and had herd his comrade whisper: if he dares look down one more time I'm not responsible for my actions anymore.  
  
He shook his head, his rich brown hair falling into his bronze eyes that seem to radiate happiness, even in the present circumstances. His untied white short sleeved shirt, which let show his muscular build and well toned abs, had the design of a great copper dragon, whose head was situated on his right shoulder, body on his back, its wings were spread out in a way that made them look like they were coming out of the shirt, and tail ended at the bottom left. The shirt ended halfway down his baggy auburn shorts, which finished just below his knees. A solid chain that hung at the front and back of his thick belt, made a soft harmonious bell-like jingle, which resounded throughout the room because he moved over-much. He wore sneakers and gloves, which the cloth of these was cut off at the fingers and unless his eyes were deceiving him there were metal plates on his knuckles.  
  
He had been laughing this whole time until a swift kick in the ass from the other woman that had been leaning on the wall made him shut up. Irvine noticed that she hadn't even opened her eyes to place the blow that had made her friend quite down. She had long wavy hair that depending on the way or the place the light hit it; it could be blond, orange, or a vibrant blood red, and some strands of it were being held back with an intricately made feather that dazzled and shone with a myriad of colors like gems in infinite variety. She wore a long sleeved scarlet oriental overcoat a phoenix embroidered with gold thread on her chest. It buttoned sideways, and opened just above her knee revealing white pants with flames on each side and little bells at the end of these, which almost hid her flat golden shoes.  
  
He was snapped out of his reverie, when Dr Kodawakie came into the waiting room, shaking her head.  
  
"Well we were lucky that these three" she pointed at the strangers "found her and cast Curaga on her the second they did or else she would be dead by now." Squall turned to face them, and the appreciation that shown in his eyes was beyond what words could describe. The doctor pursued: "That T- Rexaur did quite a number on her and she suffered heavy pulmonary damage, and that's why the wounds didn't close the magic healed her lungs first. Now she's fine, I cast another Curaga on her and bandaged her up, she just needs to rest. With that said you three can dispose. Sorry, but from now on only close friends will be allowed to see her from now until her complete recovery."  
  
Irvine saw that the girl with the flame colored hair had opened her eyes, and to him and everybody else he felt that he had seen them before. Her eyes were a striking shade of gold. She nodded, and he could see that she agreed completely with the doctor. Her friends left first and before going out the door herself she said in a melodious voice clear and sweet, like a bell heard over summer fields.  
  
"There's a faint light around her because she is in a far off place, and if she is not helped out she will never wake up."  
  
"Where is she?" The alertness in Squalls voice was obvious and he wasn't doing anything to hide it.  
  
"Oh come on Squall" Irvine said in his normal leisurely tone "you ain't going to believe her mumbo jumbo. Rinoa's right here and she ain't going anywhere", but he was being ignored.  
  
She turned to face the leader of SeeD, and something stirred in all the fated children, like a memory that they couldn't place their finger on.  
  
"She is half way between a dream and reality" she answered her voice now sounding like moonlight on snow and frosty distance stars. With that she left them all baffled and more confused then they had ever been in their lives. 


End file.
